


Helots and Reeds

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [65]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Cecearlos - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play out another Spartan scene together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helots and Reeds

_Earl always smiled shyly whenever Carlos and Cecil asked him to tell them about what he knew about Spartans and Helots. He found it comforting knowing that the pair were genuinely curious about his special interests, especially Carlos. He told the pair whatever he knew and he always found himself eventually coming up with a sexual scenario for the three of them. Cecil simply adored playing the part of a Spartan and Carlos enjoyed playing a companion Helot for Earl’s._

* * *

“You know that I have to do this according to our law,” Cecil whispered, running his fingers through his freckled Helot’s hair first before stroking the perfect one’s cheek. “All helots and slaves must be beaten a certain amount per year to ensure obedience, remember? Even though the both of you are such obedient and loving pets to me. I’m sorry.”

The naked pair were bent over a horizontal wooden beam side by side, wrists bound to their spread ankles. Wooden bits were tied between their teeth, meant to keep them silent. The Spartan blushed when he heard soft aroused noises coming from them, shaking his head as he moved behind them, running a comforting hand over their asses.

“It’ll be fast. Then we play,” he promised. He reached underneath Earl, lazily stroking his half hard cock into a full erection. The same was then done to Carlos and he watched as the pair now squirmed and whined louder around their gags, bodies brushing against each other, their hard dicks bobbing between their legs, unable to touch anything for friction.

The small bundle of reeds was picked up then and Cecil started his work. Earl could always take a caning harder than Carlos and in more areas. His ass, the inside of his thighs, and all the way down his legs to the soles of his feet were fair game for the Voice. Cecil could also go over several older lash marks, turning them a bright red color before moving downwards, mindful not to let the reeds cut into the ginger’s flesh. By the time he was finished with Earl; the redhead’s erection was drooling pre, panting heavily as he rolled his hips forward, desperately in need of an orgasm.

“Wait your turn,” Cecil cooed, pressing the palm of his hand against Earl’s ass. He let one finger slip between his cheeks, teasing his hole with the tip of his finger before pulling back to go and play with Carlos next.

Carlos took things a lot more slower than Earl. Cecil focused solely on caning his ass and nowhere else, hitting him just hard enough to leave a mark that would last a few hours before fading away. It was enough however to make Carlos flinch and mewl around his bit, drool spilling down his chin as he whined.

“There we are,” Cecil cooed when he was finished, using both of his hands to rub and massage Carlos’ hot ass. “Now…who wants to be fucked first?” he asked. He looked down at the pair, smiling as Earl turned his head, pointing at Carlos with his chin, his eyes unfocused still. “Such a kind slave,” Cecil praised as he went to get the bottle of lubricant.

Carlos whined and bit down on his gag as Cecil started to thrust inside of him. The Voice was always gentle with him after a caning and he pushed back against him as best as he could, groaning as Cecil reached underneath to start pumping his cock in his hand. He turned his head and blushed as Earl watched the pair fuck, moaning as he leaned towards him, rubbing their foreheads together. He gasped when he felt himself about to cum, crying out as he came onto the floor and Cecil’s hand.

He pulled out before reaching his own orgasm, giving Carlos’ ass a gentle swat before removing the condom he had been wearing. He then took the time to gently remove Carlos’ gag, kissing him on the lips. “Shall I untie you?” he asked. He smiled when Carlos nodded and he removed him from the bar, guiding him down to sit in front of Earl before moving to stand behind the tightly bound redhead, adding more lubricant onto himself before roughly preparing Earl for his own fucking with his fingers.

Earl whined and mewled as Cecil started to fuck him roughly, his hands clenched into trembling fists. He started to pant as his body rocked forward, nearly losing himself when he felt two warm hands cup his face. He struggled to make himself focus, mewling as Carlos looked into his eyes, nuzzling him tenderly as he kissed his gagged lips.

“You can take it,” Carlos whispered to him. “You’re such a good Helot, Early. You always help with the hard work we have to do around here. You keep me safe, don’t you?”

The redhead nodded his head in Carlos’ hands, whining as he leaned forward for a kiss as Cecil started to dig his nails into the lash marks on his ass. His gag was removed and he kissed Carlos hungrily, groaning into his mouth as he felt Cecil pull out of him, gasping as a few moments later he felt Cecil cumming onto his ass, the semen sliding down sore lash marks. “Fuck…” he groaned.

“Can he cum?” Carlos asked, looking up at Cecil.

“Why should he?” Cecil teased. “He’s not as perfect or beautiful as you…”

“Please?”

Cecil made a show of considering Carlos’ plea before finally nodding his head and rolling his eyes as if he were annoyed at the whole thing. “You may make your friend cum if you wish but only with your mouth and you must do it while he’s bound like this.”

Carlos nodded, kissing Earl on the lips once again before moving into position. Cecil placed a cushion down for Carlos to sit on and he hummed as he angled himself, leaning backwards between Earl’s legs to take his cock into his mouth and start sucking.

The Voice calmly started to set things up as Carlos focused on making Earl cum. Brand new cushions and pillows were set up in a pile and several bottles of sports drinks and some chocolates and little treats were arranged on a metal platter. He looked up when he heard the telltale sound of Earl crying out as he came and he stepped back into the scene, praising Carlos for his good work as he started to untie Earl.

“Here we are,” Cecil cooed, helping both Earl and Carlos to lie on their stomachs on some flat pillows. A few fluffier cushions were slipped under them to help keep their asses in the air and he set the platter and drinks down in front of them both, in reach for them to take as they wished. “Drink while I work,” he commanded. He waited until he saw them start to obey before he started to rub a soothing salve over their sore bodies, paying special attention to Earl’s own wounds over his body. “My wonderful pets,” he purred.

Earl smiled tiredly, selecting a chocolate and caramel truffle and pressing it to Carlos’ lips. “I doubt Spartans had such things,” he teased as Carlos opened his mouth to accept the treat, suckling on his thumb when he was finished. “But it’s nice anyway,” he hummed.

“Very,” Carlos agreed, forcing himself to drink something.


End file.
